A New Leaf
by DLiz
Summary: As the saying goes...It's time to turn over a new leaf. " You know I could sure wake up to this every morning" He said. "Hmmm...me too", she said as she snuggled closer to his body. " So... then why don't you?". R/HR:
1. I'd Love To

**AN:/ Hello! Glad you stumbled upon this fanfic…:) Hopefully you will keep coming back for more!**

**Keep In mind this is just the prologue…just wanted to set things up before I started the actual story. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

The war is officially over. Over more than a year has gone by. Wounds are finally starting to heal and things are finally starting to get better.

While Hermione finished her last year of schooling at Hogwarts, Ron was able to complete his Auror training at Hacquard Academy. After a year apart, they were finally able to start their lives together and continue where they left off after parting their separate ways.

It was 5 am. Hermione slept in Ron's room in the Burrow. Earlier that week Ron had sent her a letter saying that he and Harry would be arriving sometime that week, and Hermione couldn't help but be ecstatic. She ended up staying at the Burrow, anticipating the arrival of her boyfriend and best friend. Harry had arrived last night. Although she was happy that he had returned, Hermione longed for her love. As she lay in Ron's bed, Hermione wrapped his pillow between her arms and imagined he was there with her. How she longed for his body to be next to hers. For his presence to be with hers. Hermione's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sudden thud coming from downstairs. She quickly grabbed her wand and descended the stairs.

And then she saw him. He stood near the doorway with his bags on the floor. She ran towards his open arms and kissed him feverously. Their need for one another was too much to bear. He ran his hands all over her small frame and wrapped his arms around her.

As their lips parted for a moment of air, he looked into her eyes and told her three words, "I love you".

Hermione woke and for a mere second felt a flash of disappointment, until she realized that she was no longer hugging a pillow, but rather arms were wrapped around her. She instantly smiled and realized that she had not been dreaming. Her body was wrapped in the arms of her true love. She started tracing circles around the small freckles on his arms, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hmm…mind doing that on my back? I could sure use a massage love."

Hermione turned and faced Ron. She smiled. "Good morning Beautiful" He said. She blushed, and replied,"Good morning Handsome".

"You know I could sure wake up to this every morning" He said.

"Hmmm…me too" , she said as she snuggled closer to his body.

"So…then why don't you?" He said, slowly.

Hermione's eye's we're wide open now. She leaned her head back to look at him, "Are…Are you being serious?"

" Yes love…Move in with me."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, softly whispering, "I'd love to".

**So…What did you think? Please Review…You're feedback means a lot to me!**


	2. Welcome Home

**AN: Hello! So sorry for the long hiatus! College has had me extremely busy. But fear not….the show must go on! No really…Go ahead and read, ignore my rambling but don't forget to review! (:**

Hermione's eye's we're wide open now. She leaned her head back to look at him, "Are…Are you being serious?"

" Yes love…Move in with me."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, softly whispering, "I'd love to".

After a few soft kisses, Ron deepened the kiss and shifted his body so that he was on top of Hermione. He held himself up with one arm, making sure he didn't crush her. After a few minutes of passionate kisses. Hermione had the need to breath.

" Oh Ron…" She sighed with exhaustion.

"Yes love," He murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck. She took hold of his head, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I missed you so much"

"Love," He planted kisses in her hair. "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere," suddenly a soft rumbling was heard. "Well except when I've got to eat.."

Hermione laughed and stated, "But of course". Hermione shifted and started getting off the bed.

Ron held her back and pulled her towards the bed, "Hey…I wasn't finished yet. Besides I'm pretty sure If you'd let me I'd eat you all up" He said as he started planting kisses along her jaw.

Hermione laughed, and then playfully hit him as she realized his sexual innuendo," Ron! We're in your parent's home!"

Ron laughed and said, "Looks like someone's got dirty thoughts on their mind."

Hermione's cheeks reddened and softly whispered in his ear, "they're all about you"

Ron growled and brought his lips to hers once again. Just then a knock was heard from the door.

"Oi! Lovebirds It's breakfast time" Harry said through the door.

Ron sighed and brought Hermione to her feet, leading her towards the door. As he opened the door he looked at Harry who had a smirk on his face. Hermione headed towards the stairs and left the boys to talk amongst themselves.

After Hermione was out of sight, Ron punched Harry slightly on the arm. "Oi! Leave it to you mate to ruin a good moment". Harry laughed and the two descended the stairs.

As they descended the stairs silence filled the air. Ron and Harry looked around and found the House empty.

"Harry I thought you said breakfast was ready" Ron asked.

"That's what Ginny said"

The two looked around the kitchen and found the stove cold. After realizing no one was inside, they headed towards the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

To their surprise, a tall, long tent was found outside. Their friends and family stood in front of a feast and a banner saying _Welcome Home Ron and Harry!_

Welcome Home.

**Feel free to share thoughts, ideas! Tell me what YOU want. I'll take it into consideration.**

**I hope this chapter was okay, wanted it to be a bit fluffy and light. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Taking Everything In

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long Hiatus- I do promise to do better! So I've decided to follow through- shorter chapters, faster updates yeah? Well here's the following chapter- tried to keep it light and fluffy with a bit of humor. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ron sat on the steps – taking in the sight before him. Hermione's head leaning against his shoulder. George laughing with Angelina in a far corner. Harry and Ginny embracing each other. His parents smiling proudly at him. Everything was finally just as it should be.<p>

It had been a long year for the Weasley's and it was finally over – their family was now complete once the Ron and Harry returned. After Fred's death, The months went by slowly and the family's wounds gradually started to mend- and for Fred's sake they tried to enjoy life and fill it with laughter as it was how he would have wanted it. It was because of Fred, that Ron decided to apply and undergo Auror Training – Ron knew that what he wanted most out of life was to help people, the chance to provide a safer life. All the stress, the agony, the physical and mental pain, was dismissed- because all of his hard work payed off- and he was now a qualified Auror, but most importantly he was now home and with Hermione by his side.

"Are you alright Ron? You've been awfully quiet…" Ron's thoughts being interrupted by the beauty leaning against him.

"Just thinking…taking in everything. I can't believe I'm actually here- that I'm _done. _I'm _actually _an Auror."

Hermione chuckled at the thought, and tenderly grasped Ron's chin to turn his face towards her, "Believe it Ron. I am so proud of you – and so is everyone here."

Ron leaned and placed a soft kiss on her lips, smiling as they parted, "Thank you."

Hermione grinned, "And what exactly are you thanking me for- If I may ask?"

Ron chuckled, and continued, "for loving me. For always knowing what to say. For accepting to move in with me."

Hermione blushed, and simply returned his answer with a kiss, and laughed as their lips parted, "how could I not say yes? Well, I hadn't considered my parent's reaction at the time…so we'll see how that goes," she teased.

And with that statement Ron's free mindset filled with panic. "Y…Your parent's?"

Hermione laughed at his panic expression, and lifted herself from the steps they were sitting on. She held out her hand for Ron to take, "Yes, now come now, let's go try that cake you've had your eye on."

Ron took her hand, and followed, but not even the thought of food could deter his mind from that statement. Dancing around his mind were a few words. _Parents? Oh boy._


	4. Nerves Settling In

**A/N: Short Chapter, a somewhat continuation of the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well what did you think Ron? That you two would move in together and that would be it?" Harry said, clearly amused, at Ron's nervousness.<p>

"Well no…yes..no of course not, but I didn't think I'd need permission from Mione's parents." Ron stated, as he continued to pace back and forth.

It had been a week since the Home Welcoming party, and Ron had one thing on his mind. Telling Hermione's parents.

"Ron…I'm pretty sure Hermione doesn't _need _their permission"

"Right, but-"

"Wait…don't tell me you're _scared_ to meet with them, is that it? You're scared! That's it!"

"Oi! I'm not scared! I'm just…Look I want them to like me"

"Ron, have you gone mad? Of course they like you mate! It's not like it's your first time meeting them!"

"Yeah, yeah, but at the time I was Ron Weasley, best friend. Now I'm Ron Weasley, boyfriend."

"Like I said, Ron, you've gone mad."

"Humf! Easy for you to say, my parent's love you, and they couldn't imagine anyone else better for Ginny"

"Well I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger will feel the same way. You know… about you of course" Harry teased, as he made his way out from the bedroom door.

Ron followed, and shouting, "Oi!", down the hall.

"Can't hear you! I'm off to see Teddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, you bugger." Ron chuckled, as he watched Harry leave for the door.

Ron's mind was still absorbed in thought, and hadn't noticed that Hermione had been in Ginny's room and was now standing right behind him.

"So what's with all the shouting?" She asked.

"Bloody Hell Mione! Didn't know you were here! I thought Harry and I were the only one's here! Aren't you supposed to be with Ginny in Hogsmeade?"

"Nope. I was tired, so I stayed here…"

Ron's expression was full of shock, as he realized that Hermione could have been listening to every word he had told Harry. He tried composing himself, cleared his throat, and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Why? Was I not supposed to hear something?"

"Well no but-" Ron stammered.

Hermione chuckled at his response, and continued " Ron calm down, I'm only teasing you, now come on. I'm hungry. And If I'm hungry, you must be starved."

Oh how she knew him so well.


	5. A Promising Later

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, here's the next chapter of _A New Leaf. _I've spent some time mapping out where this is going, and I've figured out where I'd like to take the next few chapters, which means….faster updates! Woo! So without further adieu, on with the show, er, fic :)**

* * *

><p>"-Merlin! We've been robbed Mione' there's nothing to eat!" Ron cried as his stomach grumbled.<p>

"Ron quit being so ridiculous. I'm sure there's something, besides, your mum went to the village a while ago to pick up some groceries." Hermione said as she searched the refrigerator, and opened the cupboards, finding nothing but a jar of milk and some chocolate filled biscuits in the biscuit jar. "Don't suppose you'd fancy some biscuits and tea?" asking as she stared at the empty cupboards.

Ron's stomach grumbled loudly once more, answering Hermione's question, "Guess not…"

Ron sighed, and walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach. At his touch, Hermione felt butterflies, butterflies that never seemed to go away. As she snapped back to reality, she turned around, facing him and smiled. He brushed the thin strands of waves covering her face, and he tenderly set them behind her ear. She slightly blushed, and a soft shade of red was transparent across her face. Once she looked into his eyes, she was instantly mesmerized by the soft and loving gaze his blue, azure like eyes were giving her.

"Come here," he murmured, as he leaned his head in for a kiss.

As their lips were centimeters apart, she spoke, " I thought you were hungry" she murmured, as they shared a set of tender and soft kisses.

He chuckled into her lips, stating, "Oh I am", as he deepened the kiss. Hermione felt his tongue graze along her teeth, and granted his tongue entrance to her mouth. He groaned, and lifted Hermione onto the kitchen counter, settling his body in between her legs. She tilted her head back and laughed at his eagerness. At the sight of his disappointment across his face, she resumed their kisses, by placing soft kisses against the corner of his mouth. He growled playfully at her teasing, and once again returned her lips to his. Just as he deepened the kiss, he heard the front door open, hearing his mother's voice.

Ron grumbled in annoyance, and Hermione giggled at his reaction. "Later." she said, assuring him.

"Oh, you can count on it love" Ron said, as he lifted Hermione from the counter and brought her down from the counter. Ron, not realizing he still held Hermione by her waist.

"Ron, you have to let go, we have to go see if your mum needs any help with the things," sadly, shaking his hands off her waist.

Ron chuckled, still not letting her go, "Right". He kissed her lips one last time, and let her walk away. Hermione stopped half way, turning her head, smiled coyly at him. She soft whisper of "later", escaped her lips, and then she continued in direction of the murmured voices.

He chuckled and smiled in content, fully enticed in the promise of "_later_".


	6. Interruptions and Realizations

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Here's the next chapter, it's relatively shorter...but i'll update soon! Now, on with the fluff! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"-Ugh! I'm so bloody full!"<p>

Hermione chuckled at Ron's statement. When Molly had arrived at the Burrow, she had returned with enough food to restock every cupboard and fill the fridge.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room, while Ron was finishing up his mum's famous chocolate pudding. Some of the chocolaty goodness remained on his upper lip and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked bewildered, finally setting his bowl on the coffee table.

A soft laugh escaped from her mouth, as she turned her body towards him and leaned in to wipe the chocolate off. Her thumb grazed his upper lip. Hermione remained still, until Ron brought her closer to him, grabbing her neck. He was centimeters apart from her lips, the aroma of chocolate apparent from both of their breaths. The taste of her lips was tantalizing Ron and just as their lips were about to meet, the front door was unexpectedly pushed opened.

"– that pass was bloody fantastic! I didn't expect–"George entered ,oblivious to the two before him. "– Ronnie, Hermione, didn't see you there." He stopped halfway into the door and took a look at Hermione's blushing cheeks. He smirked, and started wiggling his eyebrows, knowingly. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Suddenly Angela appeared from behind George, and playfully shoved him inside.

"Ignore him, don't mind us…" She said as she walked further into the house, dragging George out of sight.

Once they were alone once again, Ron leaned his head back against the couch and mumbled incoherently. The two words that were clear enough were foul language and "interrupting".

Hermione laughed and closed the gap between them, snuggling into his side, "Soon Ron, Soon."

Ron's annoyance instantly disappeared once her body was at his side and heard those promising words. He smiled softly, looking down at her, and wrapped his arms around her frame. With her, here, now, he felt at ease; he felt whole. And nothing would make him happier than to always have her by his side. He realized then, that he shouldn't be afraid of what was to come, if the outcome of their actions would lead to _this._

"Love," Ron whispered.

"Mhhmmm," She answered softly.

"I'd like to come home with you next week …to tell your parents."


End file.
